The present invention relates generally to latching assemblies, and more particularly to a latching assembly for engaging a bolt.
Latching devices for use with gates, doors and the like are generally known in the art. In a common configuration a gate is provided rotates relative to a gate frame. A bolt is attached to and radially extends from the gate. A latching device is cooperatively attached to the gate frame for xe2x80x9clatchingxe2x80x9d the bolt upon encountering the same upon closure of the gate. A typical prior art latching device is provided with a rotating member which is configured to rotate about the bolt to thereby latch it in place. Such rotation is typically initiated by the contact of the bolt with a portion of the rotating member. As such, the speed of rotation of rotating member is proportional to the force and speed of the bolt at the time is impact the rotating member. Such a configuration, however, does not necessarily result in the bolt being latched when it is in its operable position within the latching device. For example, the rotating member may be susceptible to misalignment with respect to the bolt when in its operable position. Such misalignment may result in occurrences where the bolt impacts the rotating member, but such rotating member fails to rotate or fails to rotate at a sufficient speed so as to successfully latch the bolt thereat. In this respect, a person may attempt to latch the gate by closing the same but nonetheless fail to do so. As one can appreciate, such latching failures presents significant safety concerns. The is especially the case where there are small children or pets present in the residential context.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a gate latching assembly which readily engages a bolt upon contact therewith for securing the same.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a latching assembly for use with a gate having a bolt extending therefrom and the gate rotates relative to a gate frame. The latching assembly may be attached to the gate frame for releasably securing the bolt and therefore the gate with the gate frame. The latching assembly is provided with a housing and a bolt retaining member pivotally connected to the housing. The bolt retaining member has a retaining portion. The bolt retaining member has open and closed positions with the bolt retaining member being biased in the closed position. Preferably, a retaining member spring disposed in operable communication with the bolt retaining member and the housing for biasing the bolt retaining member in the closed position.
The latching assembly is further provided with a trigger connected to the housing. The trigger has locked and unlocked positions with the trigger being biased in the locked position. The trigger has a contact portion sized and configured to contact a bolt when the trigger mechanism is in the locked position. The trigger further has a locking portion sized and configured to engage the bolt retaining member when the bolt retaining member is in the open position and the trigger is in the locked position. The retaining portion and the contact portion are cooperatively sized and configured to retain a bolt therebetween when the bolt retaining member is in the closed position and the trigger is in the unlocked position. Preferably, the trigger is pivotally connected to the housing, and a trigger spring disposed in operable communication with the trigger and the housing for biasing the trigger in the locked position.
It is contemplated that the bolt defines a bolt plane of movement. In one embodiment of the present invention, the bolt retaining member is generally planar and thus defines a bolt retaining member pivot plane. A retaining member pivot axis extends perpendicular from the pivot plane and is disposed generally parallel to the bolt plane of movement. As such, the retaining member pivot plane is disposed generally perpendicular to the bolt plane of movement. In addition, the locking portion of the trigger may comprise a trigger notch formed in the trigger and the bolt retaining member may be provided with a stub extending therefrom for engaging the trigger notch.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the bolt retaining member may be configured to pivot about a retaining member pivot axis which is generally perpendicular to the bolt plane of movement. In the regard, the bolt retaining member may be provided with a leg portion which defines a retaining member pivot axis and the retaining portion may be formed to be generally tubular shaped. Preferably, the leg and retaining portions are disposed generally parallel to each other with the retaining portion being sized and configured to rotate about the leg portion. The locking portion of the trigger may comprise a trigger opening formed through the trigger and the leg portion may have a stub extending radial therefrom for engaging the trigger opening.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the latching assembly is further provided with a retractable safety pin and the housing is sized and configured to receive the safety pin therethrough for engaging the bolt retaining member. In this regard, the safety pin may be configured to restrain the bolt retaining member in the open or closed positions.
The latching assembly constructed in accordance with the present invention presents numerous advantages not found in the related prior art. In this respect, the latching assembly of the present invention is particularly adapted to securely capture and retain a gate bolt through the usage of the trigger and biased trigger mechanism configuration. Unlike the typical prior art gate latching devices, the present invention is provided the bolt retaining member which is biased to move into its closed position upon the xe2x80x9cunlockingxe2x80x9d of the trigger. As mentioned above, a spring may be provided to bias the bolt retaining member, and as one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize the spring constant of which can be selected to provide for a relatively rapid movement of the bolt retaining member into the closed position. In this respect, the force and speed of rotation of the bolt retaining member is not proportional to the force and speed of movement of the bolt as in prior art devices. All that is required is that the bolt and gate combination have sufficient force to disengage the trigger from its locked position upon contact between the bolt and contact portion of the trigger. As such, the present invention tends to mitigate latching failures of the bolt when it is moved into its operable position within the gate latching assembly. Consequently, the present invention tends to enhance safety by mitigating such failures where a user intends to have the associated gate closed and latched.
In addition, another safety aspect of the present invention is the incorporation of the safety pin. As briefly discussed above, the safety pin can be used to prevent movement of the bolt restraining member. Thus, the bolt restraining member can be confined to its open or closed positions. In this respect, the bolt, and therefore the gate, can be either latched into place or prevented from being latched into place.
Advantageously, the present latching assembly may be used with those existing gates having common gates bolts. Thus, users may xe2x80x9csafetyxe2x80x9d retrofit their gates by replacing the prior art latch device with that of the present invention while still using the existing bolt.
As such, the latching assembly constructed in accordance with the present invention represents a significant advancement in the art.